1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridge device for providing a transition between two bordering floor segments of different levels and, more particularly, is concerned with a bridge device having a securement shank placed under one of the floor segments, a terminal shank integrally attached to the securement shank and disposed adjacent to and so as to protect the bordering edge of the one floor segment, and a transition shank articulated with the terminal shank and extending toward the other of the floor segments so as to provide the transition between the bordering floor segments over a range of different levels.
2.Description of the Prior Art
European patent document No. EP 0 407 928 B1 by the inventor herein discloses a bridge device for providing a transition between two bordering floor segments of different levels. The bridge device is a one-piece structural profile having a securement shank, a terminal shank and an inclined transition shank all of which are integrally connected and fixed relative to one another. The securement shank is rectangular in cross section, has a thickness less than 1.5 mm and is provided with perforations. The terminal shank is formed on an end of the securement shank. The transition shank is formed onto the terminal shank at the end side and, at its outer end, comprises a contact segment for a bordering floor segment. As a rule, such a profile is applied in an adhesion process with its securement shank under one bordering floor segment, such as ceramic tile covering. The free height of the terminal shank, which protects the bordering edges of the ceramic tile covering against damage, corresponds to the height of the ceramic tile covering. Against this structural profile a bordering floor segment, for example a carpet covering, is brought from the other side against the structural profile so as to engage flush with the contact segment of the inclined transition shank. The transition shank forms a stepless gradual transition from the lower floor segment to the higher floor segment. Such profiles must be matched in each instance to the different heights of the bordering floor segments such that a multiplicity of profile sizes are necessary in order to meet the requirements of different applications in practice.
From German patent document No. DE 44 39 963 A1 a device is known for covering open joints between two floor segments of different levels. Here, an angle section is provided in which a securement shank, tapering in cross section toward the outside, is fastened under the floor segments. Onto this securement shank is formed a rectangular support shank on whose upper side a hinge header is realized. Onto this hinge header can be articulated a cover profile rail which, in each instance, rests on one floor segment with its arms directed to both sides, covering the open joint between the two floor segments of different levels. However, since this cover profile rail rests with its two arms on the floor segments of different levels bordering the open joint, the pivoting of the cover profile rail about its articulation relative to the support shank is only possible to a small extent. It is therefore desirable to provide in a cover profile rail having synthetic material nominal bending sites which permit bending the corresponding arms of the cover profile rail such that in the case of the coverage a height compensation is possible to a greater extent.
However, such a coverage device of an open joint cannot be accommodated under ceramic coverings placed on a floor segment using an adhesive process due to the relatively thick securement shanks tapering toward to the outside. The formed-on support shank must be disposed at a sufficient spacing from the bordering edges of the covering in order for the cover profile rail with its hinging seat to be placed thereon. Such a support shank can therefore not assume any protective function for bordering ceramic tile coverings. Moreover, when placing such ceramic tile covering, an overlapping cover profile rail is undesirable which forms a step and which, in addition, disturbs the visual impression of the transition from a higher to a lower floor segment.
The present invention is directed to a bridge device for providing a transition between two bordering floor segments of different levels. The bridge device comprises a securement shank positionable under one of the floor segments, a terminal shank attached at a lower end on an end of the securement shank and extending upwardly therefrom for protecting the bordering edges of the one floor segment and a transition shank providing a profile flap pivotally held by and articulately linked to the terminal shank and extending away from a side of the terminal shank facing away from the one floor segment and toward the other floor segment such that the transition shank is swivelable so as to be able to bridge different height gradations in a visually appealing manner and thereby accommodate bordering floor segments at different levels.
Due to the articulated linkage of the transition shank on the side of the terminal shank it is possible to swivel and position the transition shank over a relatively wide range so as to be decreasing as well as also increasing relative to the other floor segment. The transition shank can be placed on the other bordering floor segment or can, delimiting the other floor segment at its corresponding edges, be placed in front of the other floor segment on the floor.
A preferred embodiment of the device includes the terminal shank having a cylindrical recess formed on the side thereof facing toward the other floor segment and a hinge pin attached to the terminal shank within the recess and extending outwardly therefrom and the transition shank having a hinging seat of cylindrical shape formed on an end thereof such that the recess on the terminal shank and the hinging seat on the transition shank provide two complementary profiles which are simple in terms of fabrication technology, are articulated with one another in a simple manner and have sufficient strength relative to loading that occurs during use. Furthermore, a top side of the transition shank abuts nearly flush the top side of the terminal shank such that the formation of steps or edges is avoided.
Other features which can be provided in the bridge device, such as when the one floor segment is ceramic tiles, includes its terminal shank having an upper end with an extension directed toward an edge of the one floor segment to be protected by the terminal shank and a spacing element on the terminal shank spaced between the upper and lower ends of the terminal shank and providing an open joint between the bordering edge of the one floor segment and the terminal shank that can be filled with a material, such as grout, to maintain the position of the terminal shank of the bridge device relative to the one floor segment.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.